Sliding Door
by God of Death's Little Angel
Summary: This is the sliding door for my 'When Problems Occur' this is for the Ryoko fans. (Ducks as fellow Ayeke/Aeke/Ayeka fans throw stuff at me) Read, Enjoy, Review, Peace
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any of the other people, oh well L

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any of the other people, oh well L.After telling you this I see no reason for ANYONE to sue me, plus my money is at a normal high at $0.01, oh well~ I hope that you enjoy my story, and please Review it! Well this is for all the Ryoko and Tenchi fans that were/are reading my other story "When Problems Occur!" This is a sliding doors thing for a 'what if Ryoko could carry her instead of Ayeke?' well this is my answer. (Hides while fellow Ayeke fans chase down to hang.) Enjoy it! ('There she is!' "epp") Peace Chapter One: It Begins 

Click, click, click. 

"Washu is the greatest!" A cheered, waving her tiny metal arms in the air, B soon followed her actions. Washu grinned showing her white teeth, then is turned into a deep frown. The small puppets looked over her shoulder and face faulted at what they saw. Then taking the first precautions of what they had been programmed to do, they both shot out of the lab to gather the rest of the family into Washu's lab. Soon all of them were gathered around the red head. She turned around in her red swivel chair to face them, putting her black holo computer away.

"What is it that you needed us for Little Washu?" Tenchi asked, prepared to exit the lab in a few seconds notice. His memory didn't fail him, looking around he made sure that none of her tables were waiting to strap him down. Not finding any lurking tables he looked at her.

"Don't worry Tenchi I am not trying to get the sample from you." She said, noticing how he had been looking around. He gave her a sheepish grin at being caught; to make up for it he moved forward a few paces.

"Well what did you call us here for Washu?" Ryoko spat tired of waiting, she had been found on the beam, fighting off a hangover. Last night she had decided to get a little drunk with some sake she had bought. It had been fun, but then of course she didn't remember the whole night and was hoping that she hadn't made a fool over herself. She had finished off four bottles, in a row. (I am sorry but I don't know HOW much she would have to drink SO this so just a guess.) 

"Do you got any pills for a hang over Washu?" moaned Ryoko, inching towards her 'mom'. Rolling her eyes Washu handed her 'daughter' a white pill that said _Drunk?_ Reaching out her hand Ryoko quickly grabbed it. Grinning she thanked her mom and gulped it down. As soon as it reached her stomach her alcohol induced pains vanished.

"Miss Washu what did you bring us all in her for?" Ayeke asked, wiping her hands on her kimono, she had been washing the clothes.

"I have some news about bringing Mayuka back." Everyone looked at Washu with great interest now, ever since the ordeal with her they had gotten attached to small child. The little girl had been sweet; of coarse that was after they found out her REAL story. They had missed her oodles and wanted her back. 

Tenchi said quickly, very excited at the prospect of getting back his 'daughter "What about it Little Washu, how can we get her back? What needs to be done?" She stepped from one foot to another as if deciding whether or not to tell them. After a few seconds she decided to tell them. Letting out a deep breath she opened her shiny emerald eyes.

"As far as my technology is, I can not for some reason bring her back. Something in how she was created will not let my machines let her go any further. I can only recreate the seed, needed to bring her up. The only thing is that she is a DNA code or else I could do it, the thing I need is the well a different matter. SO I need a real mom! I need some one to carry her!" Everyone sweatdropped at this.

Sasami asked," What do you mean Washu?" 

Everyone nodded, looking at the scientist. Washu face faulted at this but quickly brought her self back up since she needed an immediate answer. 

"I need to have some one to have her planted in her, like how you would normally have a child, only without the intercourse."  
"Where is the fun in that?" questioned Ryoko, floating on her back looking on pretending not to pay attention. Washu sighed at her daughter's actions. Everyone else sweat dropped at this sentence. 

"What I need to know is who is willing to do it?" Washu said, looking them all in the eyes. They all started think about what it would be like to have a child. They gave skeptical faces but were thinking it over. Out of all of them Ryoko stepped forward first.

" I will, I'll be her mother." Ryoko proclaimed, everyone gasped at this. Shocked that the 'space pirate' would want to willingly give nativity to a child. Ryoko just grinned at their surprise; she was Tenchi's and that is all that mattered to her.This is just one way that she could be closer to 'her' Tenchi. Slipping her arms around Tenchi she whispered something in his ear that made his nose bleed. Laughing at this she was about to say some more things but was interrupted before she could bug 'poor little Tenchi' again, much to Ayeke's relief. 

"Sorry you can't Ryoko." Washu informed shaking her head. Ryoko shook with rage, letting Tenchi go. Then she glared at her 'mom'. 

"What do you mean? I can to! I can handle anything you dish out Washu!" 

She shook her head," You don't understand Ryoko. You can't." Ryoko had by now gotten up in the other women's face to show that she meant business. Her voice shook with ire, as her body racked with intensity, like a cat ready to pounce on her prey.

"Want to tell me why pipsqueak?" 

"I will but you will have to understand it has nothing to do with your past uncontrolled actions." 

Tenchi asked," Then what is it Little Washu?" Sighing she let out a deep sigh and Ryoko backed off a little. Then all of them were sitting in desks, kind of like in the Mass episode, only she didn't create the professor outfit and project screen. Stacking some papers she looked up to them with her little spectacles on the end of her nose, barely remaining on her face. 

Washu grinned and answered," It is quiet simple actually! Yeah see since you and Lady Ayeka fight so much it would be impossible for you to hold the child. Unless you are able to promise on your word and keep it that you shall not fight with her or do anything of the kind then you might be able to hold the child." Ryoko furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought. Looking over at Tenchi and the back to Washu she shook her head. 

"Ok Little Ryoko?" Washu tested, looking at her daughter seriously. 

"Yes, I promise." Ryoko swore, pounding her fist into her hand. 

"Could you also promise Miss Ayeke?" Tenchi pleaded, looking over in the princess's directions. 

"Yes of course I will not fight with her, for you Lord Tenchi." She promised, nodding her head. 

"Good then come with me Little Ryoko. The rest of you I believe have other things to do today." Washu excused them, heading back 

Ayeke assured, "Don't worry about your chores Miss Ryoko, since you are doing this for Lord Tenchi I shall do them for you." 

Ryoko thrashed her head back to look at Ayeke; her head was bent towards the ground. Her eyebrows shot up but she let Washu drag her deeper into her lab.

Sasami and the small cabbit walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She got out all of them ingredient and started to arrange the meal. 

Getting out some vegetables she turned on the sink, splashing some water over them. Dirt drifted off of them and into the drain part of the sink. Laying them on the counter she took out a kitchen knife and started to chop them up at top speed. As she cut them they flew into the pain sitting on the stop. They began to sizzle with the sauce they created in the pan. As soon as Sasami had finished chopping them she whisked the contents of it together so that they barely touched the bottom of the pan to cook.

"Miya?" 

"No Ryo-oki you can't have a carrot, I need them to make dinner tonight." 

"Miya. Miya?" 

"Yes I am making her favorite. No one explained it to you did they?" 

"Miya." 

"Well ya see Ryoko is gonna have a baby! A real one this time not like what she said when you were hatching. Nope this is going to be Mayuka, you remember her right? Miya Well Ryoko is gonna help out so that she can come back! It will be lots of fun when she comes. We can play with her and finally have that Christmas! Oh my I almost let the vegetables burn. Guess I should stop talking so much before I ruin dinner and we have to order in." 

"Miya, miya, miya, miya?" 

"Oh that's right, I keep forgetting. Well it really isn't MY fault that those two scared ALL of the delivery people away." 

Ayeke went outside to hand the laundry; she had been cleaning it when 'A' came to get her. She hadn't gotten a chance to put it up to dry. Kneeling down next to the tank she pushed her sleeves up. Remembering last time when she had forgotten, it had been a pain because it was the last shirt she had. They all had gone to a resort for a while so all of their clothes had been dirty. She still thought that Ryoko had some how cheated, because she was sure that her paper had said floors on it. Oh well there had been nothing she could do about it now. Plunging her arms into the tank she brought out a sheet to hand up. Standing up she went over to the line. Taking two pins out of her pocket she hung it up on the thin wire. Walking back over to the tub she pulled out the next sheet. It had little carrots all over it; Sasami had gotten it from Ryo-oki for Startica. Smiling at the memory she hung it up gently so that it would dry right. She went back to the tub and took out the third sheet. 

Tenchi headed out to the fields. He was glad that they were able to solve the problem for Mayuka so easily. Tenchi was still surprised that it was Ryoko who had volunteered. But she had some odd bond to the little girl. He thought it had to do with her not being able to control the things she did while under Kagato's control. That was it, he had a weird feeling that it was also because that it was his son. He was very happy that it was Ryoko that was doing this. Not really sure why he just was. It shocked him when he thought about it, he wouldn't want any of the other girls to do this for him. Was this because he…he…loved Ryoko? Could that be the reasons behind these feelings and dreams he has been having lately. She did help save him from that demon mother of Mayuka's. She had put her self-respect on the line and said she wouldn't leave Tenchi's side even though it would mean her death. __

Does she really love me that much? Is the reason that I wanted her to do this and only her because I love her? Could this really by why? What should I do? What can I do? If I tell the others and her about it then they would be hurt. Maybe I can come up with some way of telling her and not hurting the others especially Ayeke, I think my head hurts. 

He finally reached the carrot field. Taking out the hoe he started to attack the field. Dirt flew around him, this was never his a chore that he liked; but ever since the girls came he never seemed to get tired of it. Sure the chore was hard and at times hurt his hands but over all it gave him time to think over things that had happened. More and more he seemed to be thinking about Ryoko and her eyes. It was odd but he just couldn't stop it. That was one clue that finally pointed it out to him that he Tenchi Misaki was indeed in love with the infamous Space Pirate Ryoko.

Mihoshi snored in her space ship; it went around patrolling the Sol system. Kiyone had to go to headquarters to give them a report. Since they didn't want to have both of them come they made Kiyone come. Her partner had whined, complained but she waved goodbye to her. Now she was quietly asleep, well not very quietly she was snoring extremely loudly now. It roared through the place. 

Kiyone sighed at finally she was away from Mihoshi. It would be a good break. She was happy that Ryoko was able to carry Mayuka. It was a relief because if it came down to it she only wanted to carry her husband's child. Which wouldn't be happening for a long while. She had been dating this one guy at headquarters. It would be great to see him again. It made her feel so free. She smiled as she docked at the beacon at the headquarters.

That is all for this chapter. I hope that all you Ryoko fans out there. PLEASE review. This has been really hard for me to write so if you want to give me some hints about it. Thanks for reading this! Peace


	2. Chapter 2: What Everyone Is Up To?

Chapter 2: What Everyone Is Up To

Chapter 2: What Everyone Is Up To?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in the Tenchi Muyo or Tenchi Universe series so please do not sue! 

Note: I am sorry for this taking a while and for and grammar/spelling mistakes that might get in these. If some one has any ideas about what should happen next please feel free to email me or if you just wanted to email me and tell me something about the story go write ahead. [duomaxwellheeroyuy0102@yahoo.com][1] Anyhow enjoy this I really tried to make this decent but like I have put in before I am not a Ryoko fan but an Ayeke/Aeke/Ayeka/Aeka fan so I don't normally read Ryoko+Tenchi fics and this might really suck. Please be easy on the flames! Read, Enjoy, Review, Peace

Chapter 2: What Everyone Is Up To?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoko and Washu finally arrived at the med area of Washu's lab. Ryoko panted since it had been about a thirty-mile walk and most of the time she was dragged.

"Couldn't you just make something to transport you to different places in the lab?" Ryoko spat, bored out of her mind and pissed for having to walk. (I know she can float but I made her walk! I mean come on she doesn't know where she is going anyhow.) 

"I sit in a chair for weeks at a time getting up to walk is great for me, besides I DO have a transporter!" Washu squawked. 

They finally arrived at a large building area. Walking more they went down the halls and such until they got to one of the offices. Opening the door they stepped inside of the small room. 

There was a bed and a small table. There was a small paper-thin dress for Ryoko to change into. It had little crab designs all over. Phasing into the dress Ryoko hopped up onto the table. 

"So what now 'mom'?" Ryoko asked, lying back on the table. Washu came up to her with a scanner. A couple different colors shot out of the scanner. They gathered all of the information about Ryoko's heath from the past and present. Such as when the last time she had her period, the last time she had a drink of sake, her pulse rate, oxygen intake, brain wave patterns, the last time she had to relieve herself. After the scanner was done it make some beeping noises, Washu hit a switch and grunted. Taking out her computer she looked over the data and started typing. A small smile broke out on her lips. 

"What are you smiling about?"

"You are perfect for this. Ok let me see I will need to inject you with a shot straight into your abdomen and then you will be all set."

"Ok bring it on." 

Bring out a large needle she pushed up part of her paper-thin dress. Rubbing something over the place she was going to insert the needle she plunged it into her soft skin. Ryoko's flinched but didn't say anything about the bee sting like pain.   
After her 'mother' took the needle away she put the needle in the trash recycle can she had in the office. 

"Well my little Ryoko you will need to stay away from hard work, sake, excise, anger, and you have to eat right for about two months." 

"What? TWO MONTHS! This is going to take two months! Why should it take that long? I didn't even take that long! GRRRR Washu this better not be one of you lame brain experiments." 

"Nothing like that! I would never do that to anyone! You should be glad it is ONLY taking two months, earth children take nine months!" 

That silenced Ryoko, mumbling a thanks she walked out of the office. Washu followed her and showed her over to her teleported so she could get back to work sooner. The small disk lit up when they stepped on it. Washu went back to her computer while Ryoko was teleported to the door. Opening it she walked through and then did the same thing at the next door. She floater over to the couch and sprawled out on it. Sighing to herself she thought, 'well at least I get out of chores for two months.' 

Picking up the remote she started to flick through the channels. Nothing really interested her so she just popped a video in the VCR. It was her favorite, Die Hard. She knew that the graphics sucked and so did the plot but it was the best thing that the people at this house had. 

Sasami went outside with the cabbit riding on her head to see if her sister needed any help or wanted to play a game of catch the cabbit. Sometimes they would do this when they had both finished all of the chores they had to do that day. This was a very rare thing but when it did happen they had tons of fun.

Ayeke had seemed really depressed lately and Sasami knew why. It was because Tenchi was going to pick Ryoko. Everyone seemed to notice how he leaned towards her at the table, besides the two in love. Anyhow she thought that maybe she could get her sister's mind off of it for a while it would be helpful. This was an extremely difficult task but sometimes every now and then she was successful and that was what made her truly happy; to know that her sister was not poignant. This happiness only lasted so long because as soon as the game stopped the reality of the fact that she (Ayeke) was going to lose another man that she loved slammed into her like a ton of bricks and disappointed her. 

"Hey Ayeke do you wanna play a game with me and Ryo-oki." 

"I believe it is said Ryo-oki and I, but no thank you for the invitation Sasami, I need to get my chores done." 

"But I thought that your chores were to clean the laundry?" 

"Yes, that would be it but I have to do Ryoko's chores now too, do you not remember? I said I would and a true princess keeps her word." 

"Oh fine! Do you need any help sister?" 

"If you will get me a broom then I would be forever grateful to you little sister." 

"Ok!" 

With that the little girl ran off to the house to grab a few brooms so that she could help her sister sweep the walk. Plummeting her hand into a closet she took out two brooms. Closing the door she walked back outside to her sister, handing her one of the brooms, Ayeke eyes the other broom. 

"What is the other for?" 

"Well I thought that I would help out too! I mean I'm done with my errands and I want you to play a game with me so I will help so that you can get it done faster!" 

"Miya, miya!" 

"Well ok if you insist." 

Both princesses started to sweep the walk. The only noises were their brooms whacked the dust, dirt, grim, trash, petals, leaves, grass and other things lying in the way. 

Kiyone smiled as she got out of her space ship. Standing proudly she started towards the chief's office. She would turn the report in, find her boyfriend, get something to eat and then return back to Mihoshi. It was going to be a great vacation from her partner. She loved Mihoshi she really did and no matter how much she complained, yelled, threatened or griped about it she really would odium for her to be put with any other person. Kiyone would never really tell anyone that especially not Mihoshi but she at least knew that deep down in her heart that nothing could part them. 

Sooner than she realized she was standing by his door, looking down to make sure that her uniform was on straight and that nothing was on it she knocked on the metal door. A muffled come in came from inside the office, the door slid open to admit the person who had knocked. Stepping into the room the door closed quickly behind her. 

Saluting her chief she greeted him. Then after he told her to take a seat, she gave the verbal report. After explaining what they had been doing for the past two months, who they had detained, chased, given tickets to and so for she ended it. 

"That is what 1st class Detective Mihoshi and I have been doing since our last report sir." Kiyone finished, saluting him one more time and then standing up, waiting to be discharged. She really wanted to go see where her boyfriend was. 

"Ok thank you Detective Makibi, we will let you know when your next report is due. You are dismissed." 

"Thank you sir!" She saluted, turning around she waited for the door to open and then went out. Now all she had to do was find her boyfriend. 

Mihoshi snored, still sleeping. She had woken up twice, and finally devoured all the food she could find. Only a few minutes after getting a message from the base that Kiyone had given the report did she fall asleep, dreaming about being on patrol with her partner. 

The T.V. remained on in the living quarters, not turning off until the ship ran out of power to keep it on. The head quarters only gave the Galaxy Police vessels with so much power in each appliance so that the officers didn't keep them on all the time. For some odd reason the T.V. only seemed to run out when Mihoshi was asleep. 

The blonde shifted in her sleep, almost falling off her bed and onto her head. Not that the fall would have waken her from her slumber, she had fallen numerous times and remained dead to the world. As her blankets untwined from her leg, the only thing that had stopped her from falling she landed on the floor in a crumbled heap. This time was like all the others she remained sleeping, a small amount of drool escaping her mouth as she stretched out on the floor, where she had made another bed incase she fell off.

Tenchi headed off to his practice area so that he could start sword practice with his grandfather. He was standing in the middle, picking up a bokkon that had been on the ground. Straining his ears to tell if his grandfather was trying a sneak attack he didn't notice him lung out of a pit in the ground and spring at him. 

Tenchi just brought his sword up in time to block the attack. He went from defense to offense trying to whack his grandpa in the midsection but only succeeded in getting blocked. Grandpa then went to offense and attempted to hit Tenchi but missed, he jumped back and Tenchi went forward trying to hit him. Tenchi didn't seem to notice that he left himself open and got whacked on the back of his neck. His hand shot to his neck. 

"OUCH! Grandpa do you have to hit so hard?" 

"Your enemy will not go easy on you." 

"I now but…"

"No buts Tenchi now keep this block in the air." His grandfather tossed a chunk of wood into the air and Tenchi started to hit it so that he could keep it in the air. The block sailed into the pegged area so Tenchi started leaping from each peg to hit it. 

Noboyuki grinned as he past another women at his work. He pushed his office door open and started to work. Taking out a pencil he started on a sketch that had kept him busy for a while. It was a draft of Tenchi's house when he finally chose which girl he was going to live with. It was almost done; he had been working on it for a few years now whenever he had free time at work. He couldn't work on it at home or else his son would catch wind of it for sure. Noboyuki sharpened a pencil and started to draw on the plan, making some corrections on it. It was going to be for Tenchi's birthday. He would let him decided whether or not he liked it. A lot of work had been put into it and Tenchi's birthday wasn't for a while but he liked to be prepared so it was ready for him. 

A ring distracted him; looking around the room he noted that it was his phone. Picking it up he said hello it was his boss. His boss told him about what he needed for the next plan for a house. Taking a note pad out he started to make notes on what was needed. After he had hung up Noboyuki let out a sigh. Placing Tenchi's plans back into his right desk drawer he groaned and got out a fresh sheet of paper. He wouldn't get the chance to work on Tenchi's present for about a week now. He started the outlines for the new client's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that is all for this chapter! I am trying to keep it even for a little bit of what everyone is doing. I know that most the time I forget this so I tried to add more of it in this story. I know this is kinda slow coming out but I need to work on my other stories because I have been trying to get this out so that the people that reviewed could decide if they liked this or not. I will try to get the next chapter out before the week is out but it might not happen until the following week! Peace

   [1]: mailto:duomaxwellheeroyuy0102@yahoo.com



	3. Chapter 3: Life Goes On!

**Chapter 3: Life Goes On!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or the cast in it, but I do own the plot so please ask before you take! Of course why would you? ^.^;

Author Note: I am very sorry for this not coming out forever. But like I have stated before I am not a T/R fan so this isn't my favorite project. I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Hey feel free to email me with what you feel or think should happen, trust me I don't care if you tell my it sucks or whatever. duomaxwellheeroyuy0102@yahoo.com Sit back and relax this is for fun! Read, Enjoy, Review and most importantly: Peace

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Sasami chopped the veggies up with the speed of an expert chef. Since she had stayed with Tenchi she had decided that she would cook for everyone. Since she had the experience of an eight year old she was not able to understand all of they're problems and fix them since she 'was too young to understand' Sasami thought of the next best thing to do. The girl prepared meals for them; because Ryoko, Mihoshi and Washu were unable to boil water they couldn't make food for themselves. Even though Ayeka, Kiyone, and Tenchi could make their own food she enjoyed making it for them. Since Ayeka was her sister and Tenchi was like a brother she didn't mind doing it, also Kiyone was so kind to everyone and there to stick up for them whenever they needed it she liked cooking for her also. It didn't seem like a chore or a horrible job for a child as her sister put it.  

  Sasami understood that her sister disapproved of her doing this but there was no other way around it. Ayeka understood that no one else would be able to do this and even though she didn't like it she let Sasami do it since it brought her so much joy; but she helped out whenever she could, even though fights with Ryoko took up most of her time. 

  A munching sound brought her out of her daze, blinking her eyes she realized that the cabbit had crawled up to the counter and was now eating the carrots. She had just gotten up there; Sasami could figure that out since the veggies were still there. Shooing the small crossbred animal away from the meal she returned to making it, her thoughts going to other events.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

     A red ship hovered in the air. It was slowly gliding though space, taking in information with its many scanners. All was peaceful as the stars shared their beauty with those on the ship that had the time to glance out at them. But for one women who was piloting the ship she only got a few seconds of this past time as her job required her attention once again. A screeching cry from her side woke her from her daydream. 

    It had been a really good dream about her boyfriend having dinner with her. She had finally escaped the grasp of her job and partner. After months of planning they had decided to meet when she would dock her ship to give her report to her boss. Since she was so busy as so was he they had often had to postpone this little vacation from their occupations. She had some emails saved to send to him that he would be able to decode. They were on the send list but she wasn't going to send them out to him they were incase she found out something bad about him so she wouldn't get caught up in it. After all she had her position to look out for.

   As she looked over at her friend, companion, partner…curse she sighed, what was it she wanted this time? 

"What is it now Mihoshi?" Kiyone sighed irritated at the ditzy blonde. While she was very luck, her ability to think was lower than Ryo-Okki's. This would often be the reason why she was denied so many promotions or why she was fired at some many occupations on earth. She glared at her while she half listen to the reason for disturbing her, most likely it was something on the cartoon shows that the blonde worshiped.

              "Well I was sending are typed report in so I just hit sent and two minutes later all these emails came in from some guy at head quarters addressed to you!" Mihoshi pointed to the screen with a gloved hand. The teal headed women sighed and call the screen up on her personal computer screen. Looking at it she brought up her emails, thinking they were from some one at head quarters who wasn't suppose to get the mail, or from their commander complaining about Mihoshi crashing into a few moons on their last mission.

   Reading them she gasped, Mihoshi was so dead. The emails were from her boy friend, and he had received all the prepared emails she had been playing with. One had said Kiyone didn't want any contact while others said she would marry him but only on her home planet. But the ones she got were lines of curses some she did not even recognize. She slowly turned her head trying to remember what her superiors had told her. 

_Slowly count to ten. One…two…three...she is SO DEAD! _

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kiyone screamed before she lunged at her partner. She had meet up with her boyfriend when she had given her report and promised to send him an email when she got back to her ship. He had asked her to marry him! She was going to get married! Kiyone had planned on sending it after talking to her father to see if he would approve. She had promised her mother that she would consult with her father about this before her mother had passed away. Her hand went to her headband, the one her mother gave her for the last birthday they had spent together.

"Why Kiyone? I didn't do anything wrong!" She was confused, Kiyone was always complaining that she never did anything and she had just done something and now she was mad. 

"You sent my boyfriend a letter that said I 

"Well there are always other fish in the sea!" 

"OTHER FISH? Other fish? I was gonna marry him! He was going to wait until I asked my father. Now I don't have my father's blessing for us! Do you know what that means? It means that we won't have a good marriage!"

    Mihoshi assured," Oh that's just folklore!" 

     A vein popped up on her forehead as the blonde insulted her planet's beliefs. Letting a growl escape her throat she chased her around the ship. Some how though Mihoshi seemed to dodge her though.

~~~~~~~~~~~`

     Tenchi waved slightly, he had been standing on a forty-foot pole for what felt like forever. His grandfather swore that this was part of practice but he now doubted it. Not only was his grandfather smirking at him he held a camera in hand. 

   Snapping pictures at his grandson, he smirked to himself. This was way too easy. He had to come up with some more things like this. Now that Tenchi was becoming more of a man he could play some more tricks on the naïve boy. 

~~~

Ayeka smiled as she thought about Jurai it had been such a long time since she had a chance to smell the flower fields on her home planet. A stab of pain hit her right in the chest as she thought of her duties. Her smile faltered as she thought about her vacation…it was almost over. A small tear made it's way down her cheek as she thought about all of this. Soon she would have to leave a place no home that made her feel so happy. Why should she? 

"Couldn't I just resign and give up my crown like Yosho?" 

~You know you can't do that~

"Who asked you?"

~You did~

"Grrr why should I listen to you, all my life I have and look at me now!"

~Well if you want little Sasami to have the title and *responsibilities* of yours dumped on her shoulders go right ahead~

"Dammit you know I can't do that!"

~From the day you were born your life belonged to Jurai…not you~ 

"I know…all too well." 

~~~~~~~~~`

That is all for this chapter. I also have to add that I am getting VERY confused with my stories, trying to get straight what is happening to each person in the stories because of the different plot twists is hard enough without people complaining. Do NOT worry I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes. It just might be a while! 


	4. Chapter 4: Yeah I know it sucks sorry!

    Tenchi sighed as he got off the pole finally; his grandfather was making him do the weirdest things now for training. Today it had been standing on the pole yesterday it had been to see if he could catch a fish using his underwear. 

"I could have sworn I saw a video camera yesterday too!" Tenchi mumbled under his breath he shook his head and started his way to the house. 

  He saw Ayeka talking to her space tree and Sasami chasing after Ryo-Oki. They seemed happy and he smiled at them, next he saw Ryoko sitting up on the roof. She was lounging in a red bikini. Was it just him or did her stomach seem bigger?

 "Hey Ryoko!"

 "My Tenchi! Oh guess what! I can feel the baby kicking!" she squealed in delight, he stopped in his tracks.

 "But…I thought that it wasn't suppose to be happening until much, MUCH later." Isn't that what was suppose to happen? It always went that way in the movies. Ryoko crossed her arms and growled.

"Fine Tenchi if you don't want to participate in this you don't have to!" she huffed. He reached for her arm and she turned bright red.

 "I…its not that Ryoko it is just that I was surprised. I thought that it would happen like a normal earth pregnancy. I, erm do you know when the baby is due?"

 "Of course! Seven thirty tonight silly! I am the mother after all I need to know these things!" After hearing this Tenchi promptly fainted.

 "GUYS! Tenchi down!" she yelled, grinning at him, playing with his hair.

~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ryoko, no don't leave me! Please don't! I…I love you! RYOKO!" Tenchi moaned in his sleep, he sprang up to find him in his room. He looked around and noted that Sasami had nodded off in a chair. Looking at her he couldn't help but smile she was so sweet. Shaking his head he got up and then he remembered why he had fainted. Looking down at his watch he grimaced. He had to find Ryoko, it was now nine O'clock. That meant that the baby had been born if Ryoko was right. He heard a baby coo and ran towards his door.

 Busting out into the hallway he ran right into Ayeka. 

 "I'm sorry miss Ayeka I need to find Ryoko. Do you know where she is?"

 "That demon! Why would I, Princess of Jurai and future QUEEN, need to know where a low life like her is! I swear I don't know why you keep her around! She is evil! I keep telling you, why don't you just come back with me to Jurai with Sasami. We could rule together and then we wouldn't had to put up with scum like that spawn any more ::SCHES::"  

  She didn't get out anymore because Tenchi had slapped her open palm across the face. A large red mark was welling up. Ayeka fell flat on her rear end. Looking up she blinked back the tears. 

 She squeaked, "why?"

"She is a thousand times better than you will ever be. Leave" 

  She scrambled up and called forth her guardians, they turned to her.

 "We are leaving, call the battleships." She glared at the earth boy and blew a hole right through his wall. Walking out she was beamed up into a large space ship. Sasami woke and stumbled out of her room. She looked around for her sister and noticed the large green flash.

 "No don't leave without me!" she cried, Tenchi grabbed onto her arm.

 "Don't go she won't love you like we will."

 "Let me go please, I need to be with her! I want to!"  
 "Why, why would you want to go with her? We're your family now aren't we? I will not allow you to go with her Sasami! You are going to stay here with us!"  
 "No! Let me go! I want to leave. Don't you get it? You aren't the first 'family' we've had! We've been to thousands of planets, with millions of weak people like you! Unhand me at once! You turned her down AGAIN!"

 Tenchi let her go shocked. What had she meant by that? Hadn't this been the only other place they had come to besides Jurai?

 "What do you mean?"

 "We aren't from this dimension! Get it though your thick head! Every single one we've gone to you ALWAYS pick the space pirate, never the princess! She deserves a happy ending! I will not allow you stop me!"

  "Let her go Tenchi! She is more powerful that you think! She will not allow her daughter to go without her, even if it were to mean she must kill you." He stood flabbergasted as the small blue haired figure beamed her to the moving vessel.

 "But what do you mean Grandpa? Sasami and Ayeka are sisters! Why.."

 Yosho rubbed the peak of his nose, and shook his head. Going over to his grandson he pushed him in the direction of the baby noises.

   "Tenchi when you have a good thing just leave it how they are. Now go see your loved ones." He scooted him down the hallway. Nodding Tenchi headed to the nursery and smiled. Ryoko was rocking Mayuka in a chair. The baby had finally nodded off and she was placing her in the cradle.

"Tenchi I need to tell you that, that I love you." She turned around and tears streaked her face," and I need you to tell me the same."

 He tensed but came over to her and cupped her face in-between both hands.

 "I would have to be an idiot not to love you Ryoko. Now let's start our happy ever after."

 THE END

I am so sorry that this sucked but well I am not a big fan or Ryoko and Tenchi stories and I wanted to get this off my computer already! It is driving me insane! I am sorry and in the future I might try to correct this HUGE mistake and make it decent but eh I'm lazy at the present time later!


End file.
